Partir en fumée
by Asianchoose
Summary: Un simple merci. C'est infime, stupide peut-être mais, pour la première fois depuis un an, je me sens fier de moi.


« Merci… James. »

Je souris et prends la main de Dominique dans la mienne. Elle revient de loin. Et j'ai l'impression que moi aussi. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà un an.

En janvier, les choses sont encore ce qu'elles doivent être. Nous sommes encore deux gamins irresponsables, un peu égoïstes parfois. Il neige un peu, il fait froid, c'est un hiver banal. Il n'est pas de ces hivers dont on se rappelle. Il n'annonce rien. D'ailleurs, rien ne laisse paraître le mal qui lui ronge la tête. Pourtant la maladie est surement déjà là, muette, tapie dans ce qu'on ne veut pas voir. J'ignore ses silences, ses mauvaises humeurs passagères, même si je remarque qu'elle est plus taciturne qu'avant. Je l'invite à mon match de Quidditch et elle me réponds qu'elle ne manquerait jamais ça, en souriant comme elle sait si bien le faire. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas.

Je pars pour l'Amérique dès les premiers jours de février, lui promettant que je lui écrirai très souvent. Mais mes débuts dans l'équipe mexicaine sont chargés et je n'envoie la première lettre qu'au milieu du mois. Elle ne répond pas mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine. Elle est comme ça, elle rechigne quand elle croit que je l'ai oubliée. Ça doit être familial, parce que j'ai aussi ce genre de réactions. Alors, nous n'écrivons plus du tout, nous les deux cousins emmitouflés dans notre dignité. Les jours passent, les entraînements commencent et j'oublie vite ses petites contrariétés.

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que je me décide enfin à envoyer une lettre à mon oncle Bill pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa fille. Il ne répond pas, lui non plus. Je suis de plus en plus irrité, le coach de l'équipe le remarque et me dit que je ferais mieux de rentrer un moment en Angleterre. Je joue la carte du mal du pays et du manque de la famille et transplane pour ma terre natale. Je me rends directement à la Chaumière aux Coquillages mais personne n'est là. Au Terrier, je trouve sa sœur et son frère, seuls avec mes grands parents. Je leur demande où est Dominique mais mes questions se perdent. Dans le regard vide de Victoire, dans les yeux humides de Louis. L'air est lourd, l'ambiance pesante. J'ai envie de crier à m'en couper le souffle, de tout casser dans la vieille maison où j'ai grandi. Ma grand-mère m'apprend doucement qu'elle est _fatiguée_ et qu'elle _se ressource_ depuis quelques semaines dans une annexe de Sainte Mangouste. Mon grand père n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle va bien, que ce ne sont que ses études de Métamorphose qui l'ont exténuée. Je fais mine d'être rassuré, mais je la connais, je sais qu'elle est bien plus forte de que ça.

Nous somme déjà en avril quand je croise par hasard mon oncle Bill à Gringotts. Il a l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, à Noël. Nous prenons un verre dans un pub du Chemin de Traverse et je remarque qu'il a l'air de sentir coupable d'être là. Il commence à parler de Dominique de lui-même. Après tout, il sait qu'elle et moi sommes les plus proches dans la famille. Elle a fait une « crise » le mois dernier, c'est ce qu'il dit. _On a cru que c'était de l'hystérie_, fait-il d'une voix amère. Je lui demande ce qu'elle a exactement et n'obtiens aucune réponse claire. _Ce n'est pas seulement dans sa tête_, répète-t-il sans cesse. Je crois qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi, en fait.

En mai, je passe mes journées entre le square Grimmaurd et Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas vu Dominique. Les Médicomages disent qu'on ne peut pas la voir, qu'elle a besoin de repos. Je voudrais les frapper et aller la voir quand même mais Fleur m'assure que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle répète qu'ils savent de quoi ils parlent. Pourtant, comme avec Bill, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en savent rien justement. Et ça m'énerve de les voir ainsi, aussi inutiles que moi. Silencieux et cachottiers, comme si nous n'avions pas le droit d'en savoir plus. Je suis presque toujours avec Fleur, tellement que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir redécouverte. Cette femme qui n'a toujours été que la femme de mon oncle et la mère stricte de mes cousins. Parfois, elle a le droit d'aller rendre visite à sa fille. Je l'attends, seul, et le temps s'étire à l'infini. Je tourne en rond, imagine les pires scénarios. Elle revient fière et stoïque comme à son habitude mais je peux déceler la tristesse dans son regard.

Le mois de juin se fait l'éclaireur d'un été chaud, les couloirs de la maison de repos semblent s'embraser. Je suis de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Je demande aux Médicomages de pouvoir lui rendre visite, plusieurs fois par jour. Je leur crie de nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Finalement, Bill m'annonce que Dominique a été transférée au quatrième étage de l'hôpital. Que le problème vient de son cerveau. Que ses propres neurones lui rongent le crâne et qu'elle est devenue son propre ennemie. Il leur en veut, je le sais, de ne pas avoir remarqué ça tout de suite. Il dit que s'ils avaient découvert la maladie plus tôt, elle serait surement déjà guérie. Moi, je serre les poings et ravale ma rage. Je craquerai quand Bill sera parti, inutile qu'il me voit comme ça.

En juillet, j'ai enfin la permission de la voir. Je me sens pousser des ailes. Je vais enfin en savoir plus. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. De l'état dans laquelle je vais peut-être la trouver, qu'elle ne soit plus la Dominique que je connais. Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, les battements de mon cœur semblent couvrir tous les sons de la pièce. Elle est allongée dans un lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Je souris en pensant qu'elle est toujours la même, en dépit de ses joues creusées et de ces cernes. Puis son regard se pose sur moi et c'est à son tour de sourire. Je lui demande comment elle va, bêtement. Alors je défaille complètement. La réalité me frappe comme une gifle, sèche et douloureuse. Je la regarde, impuissant, essayer de prononcer un mot. Il ne sort pas. Ses mains tentent des gestes dénués de sens, puis s'affaissent. Elle arrive à formuler quelques syllabes, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je remarque enfin, la sangle qui la tient au lit et les sondes qui sortent des draps. Je veux sortir, partir loin d'ici. Je ne veux plus voir ça.

Je repars pour le Mexique aux premiers jours d'août. Il y fait chaud comme en enfer mais je ne me sens plus étouffé. J'ignore la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je pense à Dominique. Les matchs s'enchaînent, les jours défilent. Fleur m'envoie souvent des lettres. Elle me dit que Dom' serait plus heureuse si je venais la voir, qu'elle prend un traitement maintenant, qu'elle a des chances de retrouver ses capacités cérébrales. Je lui mens et lui affirme que je ne peux pas rentrer, que les tournois américains vont bientôt commencer. Les semaines suivantes, ses lettres se font plus rares, mais elle persiste à me tenir au courant de l'état de sa fille. Le traitement ne marche pas vraiment. Dominique a arraché ses sondes plusieurs fois, elle pleure souvent, elle ne parle plus du tout. Autant d'informations que je lis en diagonale, de toute façon je ne veux rien savoir.

En septembre, l'équipe réalise une rencontre « humanitaire » dans un hôpital à Monterrey. Devant les photographes, je fais mine d'être détendu, mais comme à Sainte Mangouste, je ne veux qu'une chose : m'échapper. Il y a trop d'enfants. Sans cheveux, amaigris, leur peau est presque translucide. Ils nous parlent de leurs rêves. Celui-là dit qu'il voudrait être attrapeur et cette autre poursuiveur. Et puis, une petite fille vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, une infirmière lui demande « Laura, dis au monsieur ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ». La petite bégaye un peu mais finit par m'apprendre qu'elle veut devenir experte en métamorphose comme ça elle pourrait changer la maladie. La boule dans ma gorge semble tripler de volume. Je m'enfuis.

Je suis de retour au pays dès la mi-octobre. J'ai démissionné de l'équipe mexicaine, à la surprise de tous. Je ne suis toujours pas passé à Sainte Mangouste mais, ironie du sort, le seul travail que mon père m'a trouvé est un poste au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, au ministère. La plupart des dossiers que j'ai à traiter sont en rapport avec l'hôpital. Des cas plus ou moins graves, mais qui me rappellent Dominique à chaque fois. Fleur ne m'envoie plus de lettre. On dirait que j'ai brisé un lien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait ? Que je vienne tous les jours pour la voir peu à peu se transformer en légume ? Que je regarde ma Dominique se dissoudre, partir en fumée, sans rien pouvoir faire ? J'en suis incapable. Et pour ça, je me hais. Je nous hais, moi et ma lâcheté.

Le 4 novembre, je suis envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour un entretien avec le directeur. Mes mains deviennent moites à peine ai-je pénétré dans le vieux bâtiment. Je suffoque de nouveau. Je me retiens difficilement d'annuler l'entrevue et sortir de l'endroit maudit. Alors, j'entends un « finalement, tu es venu ». C'est Fleur, elle a les larmes aux yeux mais elle parait soulagée, à défaut d'être heureuse. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je n'ose pas lui dire que je ne suis pas ici en visite. On attend une heure devant la chambre de Dominique que les Guérisseurs nous donnent l'autorisation d'entrer. Enfin, je la retrouve. Pas plus guérie, pas plus malade. Son regard s'illumine quand elle m'aperçoit. Je prie pour qu'elle ne voit pas pleurer et la serre dans mes bras. Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste ?

En décembre, j'ai le droit de la voir tous les jours. Le traitement parait progresser. Dominique prononce quelques mots, elle rigole souvent et reconnait tous le monde sur les photos familiales. Les guérisseurs nous assurent qu'elle retrouvera presque toute ses capacités neurologiques même s'ils doutent qu'elle puisse continuer ses études. Elle hausse les épaules quand on lui en parle. Elle a l'air reconnaissante de guérir. Je l'admire dans sa force et son courage. Mais au fond, ça ne surprend pas, de nous deux, elle avait toujours été la plus forte. A Noël, elle refait des phrases. Elle me demande souvent pourquoi j'ai quitté le Mexique. Je lui réponds que ça ne plaisait pas vraiment et elle feint de me croire. Elle me dit alors un simple « merci ». C'est infime, stupide peut-être mais, pour la première fois depuis un an, je me sens fier de moi. Et je laisse mes regrets s'effacer, s'évaporer, partir en fumée. Car je suis certain qu'elle guérira.


End file.
